uss_pegasusfandomcom-20200215-history
Viana Rell
Viana Rell is the current Chief of Security of the USS Pegasus and a Trill Starfleet Officer. She has a background in Rapid Response Teams of Starfleet and a passionate dancer. Personal File * Serial number: SC 298-045 SC * Active rank: Lieutenant (j.g.) * Most recent assignment: Chief of Security [[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]], (2379-) * Previous assignments: ** Security Officer (Ensign), Rapid Response Team 7 (2374-2375) ** Security Officer (Lieutenant j.g.), [http://en.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Enterprise_(NCC-1701-E) USS Enterprise] (2376-2378) Personality Outwardly Viana is an open and happy girl, sometimes she can however be brooding and lonely. She takes her duty as officer very seriously, especially when charged with the protection of others. She has an excellent memory, but tends to be argumentative. Appearance Viana is very athletic, 1.72 m tall and has very pale skin. Her eyes are a piercing blue, her hair is a firy red and short. Biography Childhood and Early Life Viana Rell was born as Viana Kilris on Trill, both her parents were savants and taught her artistic skills. Her knowledge, her positive nature and general favourable attributes, allowed her to take part in the symbiont programme and receive the Rell symbiont. While she first wanted to pursue an artistic career, once the Dominion entered the quadrant, she wanted to do her part and joined Starfleet. Academy and Early Career War broke out, when Viana was in the Academy and thus her training was rushed. She became a member of the Rapid Response Teams and began also training her leadership skills. Her unit, Rapid Response Team 7, was specialized in ship raids and capture and was closely working with Starfleet Intelligence. During the closing days of the war, her unit replied to distress calls from Arim Prime and was wiped out in the following battle. Losing all her comrades broke something in her and even after the war, she had to deal with that issues. She took some time off, took classes at the Academy and returned to active duty onboard USS Enterprise. Chief of Security onboard USS Pegasus In 2379 she was transferred to USS Pegasus and became the Chief of Security onboard. Personal Life Viana seeks company in her off-time and can often be found in the gym, swimming pool or the mess hall, talking, flirting or just joking. She also loves dancing and trains that regularly. Personal Relationships Family Due to the fact that she joined Starfleet, even in a combat role, she has become something of a paria in her family and also the symbiont programme views her with suspicion. Friends With the loss of Rapid Response Team 7, Viana lost most of her firends and therefore is rather alone. Narrator Section She lost the ability to form real attachments to people and relies on superficial ones. However really she longs for closeness and intimacy, which made her turn to sexual affairs instead of true relationship. Outwardly she dresses that as simple openess, but really, she hungers for more, but is unable to follow through. Something else is bothering her. The previous host was an artist too, but really also a spy for Trill, infiltrating the Orion Syndicate. While the Trill authorities know that, it is a well kept secret. This past made her actually joing the RR teams, but also keeps her imprisioned as Nista Rell was forced to do many terrible things, among others prostitution to work as a spy and conduct her infiltration. Category:Starfleet Officer Category:Starfleet Category:Trill Category:Characters Category:Starfleet Officers